Brown Area
8.PNG|Storage Room (Entrance) 9.PNG|Clown Nose 10.PNG|Bashful Glance 14.PNG|The Hypothetical Question 15.PNG|Exploring the Brown Area 20.PNG|Mary's Desire, Ib's Insecurity 21.PNG|Obstructed Exit The Brown Area is one of the areas of the cursed gallery in the game Ib. As the name implies, the entire flooring of each room in the area is brown. Walkthrough The walkthrough for the Brown Area contains some guidance through the Violet Area as well, due to the fact that the player will be constantly switching perspectives between Garry in the Violet Area and Ib in the Brown Area throughout this portion of the game. To avoid confusion, the walkthrough contains information for both areas. The player should note that the True Guertena Exhibit is unlocked after Ib retrieves the Black Key at the end of the Dungeon, which is not available during the first play-through; however, the player may still have Ib examine as many of Guertena's artwork as possible, as doing so will unlock them in the True Guertena Exhibit if the player later transfers the data to the next file (only works if Ib successfully escaped the Fabricated World). Flowers of Jealousy After Ib's group exits the room where Red Eyes is located, the Flowers of Jealousy painting will suddenly grow some vines, separating Ib and Mary from Garry. A short conversation then commences, with Ib having a choice of saying that she doesn't want to leave Garry or saying that she'll be fine without him. Choosing the second choice will strengthen Ib's bond with Mary by one point, but it is not important if the player is aiming for the best ending, Promise of Reunion. Regardless of which choice Ib chooses, afterwards Ib and Mary will enter the violet door on the right and explore the room past it, which is full of boxes and a few idle headless statues, among other various objects. Trying to open the door opposite the entrance will prompt Mary to recommend Ib to search through several of the boxes before trying the door. In the box near the top right corner of the room, Mary will find a palette knife. She will ask Ib if she thinks that the palette knife would be able to cut through the vines blocking Garry from them, to which Ib can answer that she doubts it or that they should try it out. Either way, the answer will not affect the outcome of the game. After exploring all the possible boxes, Mary will suggest going back to Garry. The lights will then flicker; once the lighting restores itself, a red headless statue can be seen blocking the entrance that Ib and Mary originally came through from. Mary will then order Ib to push it, yet after they both try pushing it together, the headless statue will not budge. Mary will then say that there's no other choice but to move on. Ib will be forced to exit the door opposite the entrance. In the next room, a silhouette of a person can be seen walking to the window, banging on it, and then leaving. A ball of red paint can be heard and later seen bouncing down the stairs before splattering into the wall at the bottom of the stairs. Once Ib finishes climbing the stairs, the Clown painting, which is missing its red nose, can be seen hanging on the wall at the top of the stairs. After Ib heads left, a set of three wall writings will appear, suggesting that going to a world without adults would be fun, likely directed at Ib and are potentially Mary's thoughts written out. After reading the wall writings, Ib should enter the door to the left. Controlling Ib and Garry Separately In the next room, still controlling Ib, the player should direct her to the save point and use it. An image of a blue rose can be seen on the ground nearby; having Ib step on it will change the point-of-view to that of Garry's. Similarly, images of red roses, which will be seen later, are the activators for switching back to Ib's point-of-view. But, first, the player should examine the room and take note of the surroundings in order for Garry to solve a later puzzle. The player should especially take note of the five cords hanging near the ceiling, especially of the one that's directly above Bashful Glance, the green painting with eyes. After Ib steps on the image of the blue rose, the point-of-view will switch back to Garry, who will be seen standing where the two girls left him. He will show worry about the two but decide that he has no choice but to go back into the room where Red Eyes resides in order to find another way out. Unlike the innocent and naïve Ib, Garry sees the room in its true form, filled with disturbing blue dolls; the Red Eyes painting itself will also be different, portraying a larger version of the blue dolls that sit around the room. Upon examining the bookshelf on the right side of the room, Garry will discover a hole that he can use as an exit behind the shelf. In the next area, there is a save point, which Garry should use. To the right of it is a locked door, and a triangular hole in the floor can be seen nearby. Near the bottom right of the room is an image of a red rose (to switch back to Ib's point-of-view), and at the top right corner of the room are five cords. Going to the cords, they resemble something a bit. Remember Ib's place? Which cord do you think can help them? Wrong pull of cord can make you lose a petal, can lead you to a bad end, or probably drop something from the ceiling (presumably a mannequin head or a blue "disturbing" doll). Once you pulled the right cord, go back to Ib. Probably, save. Ib will approach the bridge, and asks it if it's okay for them to cross. When they cross, you'll notice a box and a house-shaped object. Exploring the box, Mary wouldn't like it, so ignore it. Looking at the box, you'll notice you can make it move. Of course, it's moving so it has a proper place to go to, right? Push it to the dark hole, and go back to the blue rose on the ground so you can control Garry once again. Arriving, you'll see the object Ib pushed in the place you're in. Where else can you put this piece? Of course, the triangular hole. You push it towards the hole. As it falls, the locked door nearby will now be opened. Save. Now, both Garry and Ib can continue. You can go back to Ib or continue being Garry. Let's go to Garry's side first. You'll arrive at a hallway where you'll notice a doll with a pink clothing. Many people would be curious about it, and read the writing beside it. I won't spoil so, read on. You'll notice it's a nuisance, so probably many people would ignore it and go forward. Going on and on, you'll notice it's following you. This could make Garry annoyed in the end of the hallway, on where the doll is in his way. You would pick on whether Garry will kick it or move it aside. Oh well, you pick. If you try the door once again, it's still locked. You'll suddenly notice the writing beside the door and you MUST read it. Thus, the door will unlock. From there, you'll go into a larger area and notice the red rose on the floor as you go east. Go back to Ib. Going to Ib's side. You'll arrive at a narrow way going to the next area. Mary and Ib will talk for a while and pick you choice. Some choices can alter an ending, but just pick any. It's very narrow, so just follow the tracks. From there, you'll arrive at a larger room. Explore five rooms to explore, though one is blocked due to some red gas. Attempting to cross, you'll die. One is locked also. Therefore, three are accessible. If you go to the first room, you'll see three mannequin heads and a painting. Try to explore. Once leaving, explore the room beside the painting, "Heavenly Thread". You'll see that it's colorless. Explore the room, and you'll see a key at the other side. Lastly, go south from the Colorless Room to explore the last room. Mary would notice that you can enter something on the door. You'll notice the painting displayed in the left. The answer would be pretty obvious if you've got a nice memory. Once in, try and read some books. Remember some codes there, you might need it in Garry's side. Exploring, you'll notice a painting with a hole in the middle. Insert the key. If you don't have the key yet, here's a hint: Explore the first room one more time. Since you explored all, it's best if you save, and go to Garry's side. Going to Garry's side. Explore everything first. The first room you'll see is locked. The room in front of the paintings, "Worry" (which was in the real gallery) and "Juggling" is filled with red gas. One move and Garry will lose a petal. Go north to see a door with a plant on top. You can enter and read the books even if the sign, seen when you enter the room, tells you not to. The room beside it is clearly locked, so ignore it for a while. Now, beside the Tree Room, on its left, enter. You'll see some stands, but as you see, they want you to collect some ball of paint to 'build the bridge'. So, all you need to do is collect these paintballs. Here are some hints. One is in the hallway, one is in a painting, one is in the Gas Room, two is in the Tree Room, one is in a doll, finally, one is in the Doll Room. Here's a tip to solve the Gas Room. Remember the painting in Ib's area on where a woman needs an umbrella? Get the umbrella first, then hook it to the fisherman's hook. Make Ib give the umbrella to the woman, then the room will rain. Going to Garry, go straight down to the vase, then go to it's left. From there, heal. You'll notice a cord at the east side. Pull it. The gas will go away, and you are free to roam around the room. After going out, look at the doll, that is if you got the rest on where you'll only need two paintballs already. Inspect the doll near the locked door. There, you'll get the red paintball. It'll laugh and go in the locked room. I REALLY suggest you to save before entering. Mostly all people die easily there which could lead to a bad end. Oh well. Good luck on finding the key. IF you escaped, go out to the room to meet up with Ib. Get the Brown Key from the Colorless Room and open the locked door to meet up with Garry. With Ib, Mary starts acting strangely. They'll meet and Garry will confess to Ib that Mary isn't the girl they thought she'd be. IF he didn't succeed the Doll Room, Mary and Ib will go meet up with Garry. You're going to need to snap him out of it to continue your journey. Now, once in peace, go to Ib's place on where red gas was blocking the way to that door. After making Garry push the mannequin, you'll proceed to the new area, Sketchbook. Category:Areas Category:Guides